


The Stowaway

by 5pheonixsoul5



Category: Anansi the spider, folktales - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Graphic descriptions, Short Story, Slave Trade, slave ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5pheonixsoul5/pseuds/5pheonixsoul5
Summary: A drabble about Anasi the spider from African American folktales.Anansi the spider escapes Africa on a slave ship not knowing what it is.





	The Stowaway

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Please if there’s any mistakes don’t be afraid to comment or pm me! Also any writing tips are welcome! I’m always looking for ways to improve my writing! Hope you all enjoy my little drabble of a story!

He jumped. A splash sounded. His life flashed before his eyes. He never thought the weird animals with skin like the sands of the Sahara could be so cruel. All he had wanted was food from where the true-blue ocean met the baby blue sky. Instead he got a cramped, pitch-black, and vomit-smelling slave ship. As Anansi hit the water, he thought of his wife and son. How he wished he had listened to them. As his strength faded, he sank beneath the waves of the bay, unnoticed but not forgotten.


End file.
